Fireheart Unity Prologue Special: The Darkness Reigns
The cast are seperated in various dimensions filled with darkness and fears.Now they must face those fears and darkness to make it out alive.Meanwhile,Melissa,being the only one who is not sucked into a darkness dimension,attempts to rescue them by opening the portal coordinate. Overview Unlike the previous two specials,this special is seperated to 5 portions. The Beginning titled The Time of Despairs serves as a prologue. It features Nyx, Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack following Kamen Rider Den-O (who is chasing a Mole Imagin, one of Nexus' servants) to the year 2009, the year where Pinkie's grandmother, Granny Pie passed away. The Main Plot titled The Dimension of Darkness ''features the characters venturing through the Everfree Forest in the MLP Dimension again. But Nexus trapped everyone in the Darkness Dimensions, a realm filled with fears and despair with the exeption of Melissa who instead ended up in a realm filled with kindness and happiness. The Mid-Plot titled ''The '''R '''Unites/In the Rider's World ''focuses on the Riders from the Kamen Rider Universe.It features Shotaro and Philip encountering Nexus' Black Monsters and met Tsukasa, Eiji, Gentaro and the other Riders. Joining forces, they fight against Nexus' minions. The Side-Story titled ''An Important Smile ''features Katie, Milly, Pinkie and Time-mon attempting to go inside the Darkness Dimension to rescue the their friends who were trapped in there only to end up in an alternate version of Ponyville.There, they find out that three months ago, Pinkie Pie in this dimension has gone insane and attempts to steal Rainbow Dash's soul, only to be stopped by AJ who unintentionally knock her to the wall, causing her to end up in a three month coma. For RD's case, she ended up losing her wings. The Climax titled ''The Darkness Reigns is a convergence of the 4 portions where the characters head back to the Phineas and Ferb Universe and find Nexus opening the Dark Nebula. Outnumbered, they recieved assistance from the 28 Riders and the 35 Super Sentais. Futherly,the two american Kamen Riders appear as well. Together, they will put a stop to Nexus' plans once and for all. Episode Summary to be added Character Appearances 'Main Protagonists' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Nyx' *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Applejack' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Emily Kinney' *'Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O' *'Momotaros' *'Urataros' *'Kintaros' *'Ryutaros' *'Sieg' *'Kamen Rider W' **'Shotaro Hidari' **'Phillip' *'Time-mon' 'Secondary Protagonist' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Baljeet Tjinder' *'Buford van Stomm' *'Candace Flynn' *'Juliette Bousquet' *'Goldfish Darkskull' *'Emma Kingsleigh' *'Melissa' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Rarity' *'Fluttershy' *'Spike' *'Emily-2' *'Den-Liner Crew' **'Hana/Kohana' **'Naomi' **'Owner' *'Akiko Narumi' *'Kamen Riders' **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super-1 **ZX **Black **Black RX **Shin **ZO **J **Kuuga **Agito **Ryuki **555 (Faiz) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto **Kiva **'Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade' **'Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO' **'Gentarou Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze' (first appearance outside of suit) *'Akared' *'Super Sentai' **Goranger **JAKQ **Battle Fever J **Denjiman **Sun Vulcan **Google V **Dynaman **Bioman **Changeman **Flashman **Maskman **Liveman **Turboranger **Fiveman **Jetman **Zyuranger **Dairanger **Kakuranger **Ohranger **Carranger **Megaranger **Gingaman **GoGoV **Timeranger **Gaoranger **Hurricanger **Abaranger **Dekaranger **Magiranger **Boukenger **Gekiranger **Go-onger **Shinkenger **Goseiger **'Gokaiger' 'Dimension Characters' Songs *Switch On! (opening song) *W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ *I Walk Away *Laughter Song -Double Pinkie Duet Edition- *Let's Go Rider Kick *Susume! Goranger *Cyclone Effect *Ride the Wind *Action-Zero 2010 (end credit song) *HEART∞BREAKER (part of the end-credit song) *Stay the Ride Alive (part of the end-credit song) Gallery Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Webisodes:The Darkness Comedies Background Information *Once again, this episode is labeled as a TV Special. This special took place between A Meerkat and a Warthog and Arabian Nights *Just like the previous two specials, this special references the MLPFIM fanfic Past Sins: **Nyx's fears of being Nightmare Moon is furtherly explored when the Fear Auroras shows her dark images.Due to Past Sins being a fanfic,several scenes in that aurora are newly made with the animation from MLPFIM **Nexus mentions that she will bring Children of Nightmare if it's the last thing she do.This could mean that he is angry that the Children of Nightmare is disbanded. *This special celebrates the Extended PnF Universe Series' 5th Anniversary. This is not a case in the Japanese Dub Version as it was the 3rd EKDC Movie that's celebrates the 5th Anniversary in the Japan Version. *This TV Special focuses on the various TV Series continuity (Phineas and Ferb, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Kamen Rider Series) and MLP fan comics and fanfics (The Story of Granny Pie, Past Sins and Cupcakes: A Precious Rainbow). *The promo for this special uses the song W-B-X ~W Boiled Extreme~. *The Mid-Plot portion uses mostly Japanese language.Also,it focuses more on the Kamen Riders more than the usual cast (though the scene where Emily bat a dark monster during the Main-Plot is used for the turn of events). This is not a case in the Japanese Dub version. *This special is seperated to 5 parts unlike the previous two.The Climax converges all of the 4 portions. *The Side Story portion features a dimension based on not only the MLPFIM fanfic Cupckaes but also one of it's alternate endings: A Precious Rainbow and The Cupcake Killer but with some changes to the story: **Instead of losing her wings because of Pinkie's medical equipment, she lost her wings when the fan propellers are aimed at her backside while she hanging from a cliff. In fact, Pinkie, instead of using medical procedures, uses a machine that sucked the ponies' soul and baked them for cupcakes. **Instead of being killed, Pinkie ended up in a three month coma because she knock her head on a wall.When she woke up,she ended up having amnesia. **In addition to the event that happened in this dimension, the Element of Laughter that belong to the Pinkie Pie of this dimension has been deactivated ever since she went insane. She also had forgotten what kind of person she used to be. **In addition to Rainbow Dash of this dimension being in sorrow of what has happened to Pinkie Pie,even though she is still loyal, her Element of Loyalty haven't respond to her since the incident three months ago. **Katie notices on how this dimension is filled with sorrows. Near the end of the Side-Story, she mentions that the reason this dimension has been in sorrow because it's missing Pinkie Pie's usual happiness. *This special only features three English songs. The other songs are mostly Japanese. This is because both Toei and Disney worked on this special. *This is the longest running TV Special. While the runtime of the previous two are simpy 90 minutes (actual runtime 45 minutes),the running time for this one is 135 minutes (actual runtime 80 minutes). This is due to the special having 5 portions instead of 3. *There are 4 music videos based on this special. The 1st music video based on this special uses song 'Journey Through The Decade'. The 2nd music video uses the song 'W-B-X ~W Boiled Extreme~'. The 3rd music video uses the song 'Switch On!'. The 4th and final music video uses the end-credit song 'Action-Zero 2010'. *The Mid-Plot features the return of Shotaro and Philip since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter: The Christmas Miracle. Emily-2 still recognizes and calls them 'Double'. *The main character for this special is mostly Nyx, Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, Melissa, Katie, Milly, Time-mon, Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Tsukasa Kadoya, Eiji Hino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Ryotaro Nogami and Momotaros while the other cast have recurring roles. *Due to Toei beign also part of creating this special, this is the first time to show a character bleeding. In this case, Katie. Even so,the special's still rated TV-G problaby due to only Katie bleeding on her left arm. **Bleeding is oftenly shown during the third series adaptation. *Counting their appearence in the Kamen Rider Series, this special features three new Rider forms: Kamen Rider OOO Batoraka, Kamen Rider Fourze Saber States and Kamen Rider W DimensionFriendship: **Kamen Rider OOO Batoraka Combo is merely a variation of the Tatoba Combo when the Taka Medal and the Bata Medal switched positions.It is also known as the Reversed Combo. It allows OOO to use the ability of the Bata Head's Stereoscopic Visions and Taka Leg's Claw Strizer. The Scanning Charge finishing attack is Batoraka Drill Dive. **Kamen Rider Fourze Saber States is when Astro Switch Num. 41, Saber Switch is used at full power. It allows Fourze to use the Saber Module placed at both of his hand. The Limit Break finisher is Ridert Saber X Strike. **Kamen Rider W DimensionFriendship is used when the Dimension Memory and the Friendship Memory is placed on the Double Driver. The Friendship Memory allows Shotaro's half to execute the powers of the 8 other Gaia Memories (Cyclone, Joker, Heat, Metal, Luna, Trigger, Fang and Prism) by placing them on the Memory Slot Hand while the Dimension Memory increases it's power by gaining it's data from Earth in different Dimensions. After the Prism Bicker is summoned using the Prism Memory, W DimensionFriendship execute the All Memory Break Maximum Drive after all 7 Memories are placed on the Prism Bicker (with additional Memory Slots thanks to the Dimension Memory). It is the most powerful form than any other ones, including CycloneJokerXtreme. A more powerful version of this form known as DimensionFriendshipXtreme is shown during the 4th Special. *In addition to new Rider Forms, Decade uses the Element of Harmony AttackRide Card, which was originally founded by Twilight. *Out of all of the 3 TV Specials, this one has the most saddest momments. *The 4 other Tokusatsu heroes (Gavan,Zubat,Ultraman and Spider-man) made a cameo appearence. *The soundrack titled Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis:The Darkness Soundtrack Reigns ''features the songs from this special, the two end-credit song from the previous special and 10 previous songs from previous episodes. *This special has the total of most songs: 14.The previous two simply has 3 songs due to one song in each portion but the 5 portions of this special has most total: The Beginning: 1, Main-Plot: 1, Mid-Plot: 1, Side-Story: 3, Climax: 8. *The title for the Mid-Plot is in similar fasion with the episode titles of Kamen Rider W where it features an alphabet with double meaning. In this case,'R''' (Reign and Riders). *The Climax portion marks the return of OOO Tamashii Combo, as it was revealed that the Imagin Medal and the Shocker Medal disappeared to the Darkness Dimensions. These two medals, including the Tamashii Combo were last seen in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *This episode marks the most use of Nyx's gadgetery and Maximum Drives. *This movie follows the first which later occurs in the sequel series: **Debut of Katie's Character Song and the first use of a Character Song in the entire Extended PnF Universe Series. Other characters later gained a Character Song of their own the sequel series. **The first time Katie uses the remote. She later became the main user of the remote in the following series. **The first time Katie saves a character from eternal severe depression. It is also the first time she acted more heroic. **The first appearence of an Alternate Realm. Various other Alternate Realms are later seen in the 2nd half of the sequel series. **The lineup of the characters in the special foreshadows the team that would be formed in the sequel series. *The TV Special is titled Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Special: The 5 Dynamic Stories (エミリー・キニーの次元の危機ザＦＩＮＡＬスペッシャル：５ワダイナミック物語 Emiri Kini no Jigen no Kiki Za Finaru Supessharu: Gowa Dainamic Monotagari) in Japanese. Continuity to be added.. Allusions *This specials shares many similar traits with Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie War Mega Max.However, unlike the previous two in which each portion has similarities with each portions in the two Movie Wars film, the similarity traits from all of the Movie War Mega Max portions are seen throughout the TV Special: **The concept of the special beign seperated to five portions is just like Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Movie War Mega Max. **The appearence of every Riders occurs in this special. The 1st seven Riders, W, OOO and Fourze appears in that film. Coincidentally,the 3rd portion of the two special/film features Kamen Rider W and the city Fuuto. **Throughout the special, Nexus' plans is slowly coming to conclusion.That goes the same for Foundation X's plan. **The two Pinkies seems to have a connection when they are performing Laughter Song -Double Pinkie Edition-. Kamen Rider Aqua has a connection to his alternate evil counterpart Kamen Rider Poseidon (though the cases of these connections are different). *'Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen' - The Kamen Riders and Super Sentais have teamed-up before. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabelle,Juliette Bousquet,Larry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Emma,Time-mon,Twilight Sparkle,Cupcakes Universe Twilight *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull,Spell Nexus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,Black Monsters,Black Monster Commander #1,Black Monster Commader #2 *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater,Nyx *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom,Cupcakes Universe Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo,Cupcakes Universe Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle,Cupcakes Universe Sweetie Belle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Cupcakes Universe Applejack,Cupcakes Universe Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Cupcakes Universe Pinkie,Cupcakes Universe Fluttershy,Granny Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity,Cupcakes Universe Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike,Cupcakes Universe Spike *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Renn Kirimiya as Shotaro Hidari *Masaki Suda as Phillip *Hikaru Yamamoto as Akiko Narumi *Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya *Shu Watanabe as Eiji Hino *Sota Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi *Takeru Satoh as Ryotaro Nogami *Tamaki Matsumoto as Hana/Kohana *Rina Akiyama as Naomi *Kenjiri Ishimaru as Owner *Toshihiko Seki as Momotaros *Koji Yusa as Urataros *Masaki Terasoma as Kintaros *Kenichi Suzumara as Ryutaros *Shin-ichiro Miki as Sieg *Akira Sasanuma as Mole Imagin/Darkness Mole Imagin *Fumihiko Tachiki as Gaia Memory Voice *Akira Kushida as O Scanner Voice *Mark Okita as Decadriver Voice *Additinal Voices:Dee Bradley Baker,Vanessa Hudgens,Ryota Ozawa,Yuki Yamada,Mao Ichimichi,Kazuki Shimizu,Yui Koike,Junya Ikeda,Hiroshi Fujiyoka,Takeshi Sakaki,Hiroshi Miyuachi,Kenji Ohba,Tomokazu Seiki,ect... more coming soon... Category:TV Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Momments Category:Bonds